


Fight Like a Warrior, Sting Like a Bee

by AlanAlexHolc



Category: Miracle Workers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanAlexHolc/pseuds/AlanAlexHolc
Summary: The clock is ticking and they're running out of time. With only minutes to get Laura and Sam to kiss before the bomb goes off, Craig must do something that puts his very existence at stake. But desperate times call for desperate measures, and now is one of those times,This is slightly cheesy, but I hope you enjoy :)





	Fight Like a Warrior, Sting Like a Bee

His heart beated at a million miles per hour, threatening to burst in his chest. His blood pounded in his ears to the point where it drowned out everything else, the only sound that registered being the thudding of his veins pumping adrenaline through his body. He hastily put on the funky headgear, trying his best not to fumble with the rather bizarre equipment he was now strapping to his chin. It was surprisingly heavy and he strained to keep his neck upright.  
Craig didn’t sign up for this. Sure, he practically enlisted himself to save the world from obliteration along with the ex-warrior angel Eliza and other friends they picked up along the way. Sure, he promised to work by her side down this crazy road called their job and find a way to get Sam and Laura to kiss as due to the bet they striked with God Almighty himself in a desperate attempt to rescue all of mankind. Sure, he had to fight his anxiety day after day for the past two weeks, locking it away in a box the size of bean and pushing it to the farthest parts of his conscience to do everything that needed to be done to get where they were now.  
Yet he did not, repeat did not, sign up for this. Mind controlling a single bee to steer the shy and rather awkward man known as Sam in another direction with only mere minutes on the clock before planet Earth was blown to bits. It sounded like a job for some unreal, chivalrous hero you only read about in ancient mythology. Like those you find in adventurous, magical tales of lore. Stories and legends where brave men and women fought in bloody, endless wars, charging through the land with perseverance and determination at their disposal.  
He wasn’t quite sure that said heroes would take up the challenge of something this strange and out of whack as to master an individual insect to your will. But what he did know was that their courage and valiance would really help in motivating them into the very chair he sat on now to do the task.  
He wasn’t afraid to admit it, especially to himself, but he was scared. Terrified, even. More terrified than he had ever been, in life or death. But that’s to be expected when the possibility of going completely bonkers after the use of this machine was much higher than he liked.  
He really wished he had some form of bravery in him to stay confident. That dwelling in the deep, unexplored depths of his small figure, buried under all the worries and jitteriness that infiltrated his thoughts, was a shred of boldness that would enable him to not quiver in his seat. But all he felt at that moment was pure fear.  
He knew he needed to remain calm. He needed to stay calm if he was going to go through with this, he needed to stay calm if he was going to save the people of Earth, he needed to stay calm for his friends’ sake. Especially Eliza’s.  
Eliza, although headstrong and stubborn, was also selfless. The most selfless person he had ever known. It wasn’t obvious. You had to pay close attention to her actions in order to see it. And Craig had been with for a full two weeks, so that gave him a front row seat to observe the woman closely. He knew how much she had sacrificed to be here, what she had to give up in order to fulfill her end of the bargain. All those late night hours spent at the computer, draining mug after mug of coffee just to stay awake. Spending all her days working, sleep deprived, and caffeinated to the point where he was sure she would pass out from the ample amounts of brew. But she didn’t. She stayed strong in their time of need, and now it was his turn.  
“Hang on.” Eliza said as she made her way towards him. He looked up through the jumble of wires hanging over his forehead like a curtain. Eliza, in all of her wonder and warrior-like glory, didn’t seem to be trying to hide the grim expression etching into her face, and he was sure that she had no intention to. “Craig, are you sure you want to do this?”  
“We have nineteen minutes until the Earth is destroyed, so we can't afford to play it safe.” He said quickly, a lot less shakily than he felt at the moment. She nodded at his statement.  
Craig was startled. Through the rushing thoughts gushing in and out in his brain, he was able to process what this meant. She didn’t console him that it was too dangerous, she didn’t usher him to not do so for his well being, she didn’t even beg for her to take his place instead. She was asking if he was sure with this. If he was ready to do something this crazy and make it out without his mind merging with a bee’s.  
She… she… she was… there, he thought to himself. She was there and she was supporting him. She was there and she was encouraging him. She was there for him. She had confidence in him. She believed that he could do it. She had faith and placed it wholeheartedly in him, him of all people! Craig, the secluded, worrywart of the entire Answered Prayers Department was someone worthy of her trust—not that there were that many people to compete with for the title. Yet even still, she trusted him, believed in him.  
Suddenly, he felt as if he could take on an entire army of bees with only his bare hands to protect him from the wrath of the black and yellow striped armada of insects, that he was one of many of the famed heroes in children’s stories. The ones little boys and girls look up to and aspire to be so that they could be as big, strong, and brave as the warriors from their fairy tales. And Craig loved it. As foreign as the sensation was, he instantly fell in love with the courage swelling in his chest, the bravery that flowed through his blood, the very valiance he so desired not just seconds ago, was in him. No longer did he shiver with fear, no longer did he cower under the weight of all the employees’ eyes boring down on him, no longer were his hands shaking as he ran them down his pant legs to rid them of the sweat collecting in his palms.  
He, Craig Bog, wasn’t scared anymore.  
“Right? Bee me.” Said Craig. As much as he wanted to express his gratitude for her reliance in him, there was no time. Said time was of the essence, and it waited for no one as they rushed to complete this operation of salvation. Like an art lover trying to save remnants or works from a fire destroying a museum. Yet he caught the smile that snaked up Eliza’s plush lips, the corners crinkling softly, and that was all he needed to continue pushing forward.  
“Bee me! Oh, wait, wait! Eliza.” He called out to his coworker just as the woman, Carla, moved to turn on the gadget fastened to his skull.  
He knew full well that this could be it. That this could be the end. Yes, he knew full well that he was already dead and that the afterlife was literally an eternity, thank you very much. But the last thing he wanted to do was spend the rest of time as a bee trapped in a man’s body. Now was the time for confessions, now was the time to leave his heart on his sleeve and share the things that he had put off due to shyness and conservation of emotions, especially ones for a certain raven-haired woman. Yet after all the personal confrontation and mental conflicts that had developed over the past two weeks upon meeting Eliza, he had come to the conclusion that he didn’t have a crush on the angel. He didn’t even like her. It was something more, something severe. It was the very thing that ate him from the inside out, something gnawing on his gut like a monster feasting on his innards; something that wanted to tear him apart till he was nothing but a pile of shredded ribbons. And now that very beast was clawing its way from the bottom of his stomach to the slim tunnel of his throat,, just waiting to be freed from its prison.  
“If I don't come back, or if I come back as a bee, I just want you to know that-” He drawled slightly, watching Eliza’s reaction as he was about to spill all of his thoughts and feelings that had been building up inside him. The monster was now lingering on the tip of his tongue, longing to be unconfined for the world to see it’s ghastly face.  
And then it hit him like a brick to the face, or rather his brain. A freight train’s load of stones was carelessly tossed onto his cranium from a billion miles up above him. “Yeeeaaaghh! Aah!” He howled in pain, throwing his head back in excruciating agony. He could feel every fiber and muscle in his body contract intensely, screaming at the sudden affliction of unknown pain. Through his shrieks and the absolute torment, he could hear her voice, tiny and afraid, crying out to him. Yet it was fading and fast, getting quieter and smaller by the millisecond. He tried to reach out to it as if he were blinding searching for a flashlight to guide him in the darkness of an underground cave, but something else was pulling him in the opposite direction. Something was taking his very soul from his body.  
And then, he was thrown into the abyss of nothingness.  
If one were to ask him what happened next, he wouldn’t be able to tell you even if he wanted to. He distinctly remembered buzzing, much more due to his thought process than the actual sound he made. He could only really describe it as if being in some kind of half forgotten dream. He could see through the eyes of the insect he now inhabited, which was surreal in itself. He could feel the rapid fluttering of his paper-like wings beat at his back, he could even feel the twitching of his long, thin antenna sticking out of his minuscule head. All the buzzing, and hyperactive instincts in the animal he was in nearly drowned him, like swimming through a storm at sea all the while trying not to be hit by the wreckage of a half sunken ship, or get eaten by wandering sharks that just so happened to be nearby. If it weren’t for the fact that Sam was right below him, he was sure that he would have stayed stuck as a bee forever. Thankfully he, Craig, had enough nerve to think straight and zip towards the man before he was lost to the insight of his bee. Said man saw him almost instantly, pulled out of his thoughts to see a rather bold bee zoom right in front of him a little too close for comfort. Craig went forward, nearly bumping into Sam’s curly head of hair then back to not be swatted at, and did it again. This caused Sam to stumble backwards fearfully until he finally decided to run for it, heading straight towards Laura.  
Thank God. Literally.  
His work was done… and now he was having a meltdown. His heart started to beat too fast to where he thought it might spring out of his sternum, his vision became blurry as if his eyes were clouded with a film of distorted, warbled metal. And he was sure that at any moment he would implode on himself. His body was failing him and he could do nothing about it.  
He felt that same pulling sensation yank on his conscience and he sailed through the darkness once again. A tingling notion roamed throughout his being like that of his foot falling asleep. He started to feel other things, too. Like the cool leather under his arms, the thin, worn cushion that squeaked mutely when he moved, the weight of his helmet resting heavily on his head, and a pair of hands shaking his shoulders vigorously. His ears began to function properly, as well. A voice, a voice so familiar that it was as if he had listened to it his entire life, yelled out to him. It was Eliza saying his name, her tone fearful.  
More out of instinct than actual thought, he had an idea. An idea that was clever, devious, and to him, rather hilarious.  
His eyesight slowly returned to normal and he was brought back into the realm of Heaven where he still sat in the office chair and all of the employees surrounded them in silence, watching the scene of his lifeless body in angst. And by ‘them’ he meant him and Eliza, who was desperately trying to wake him from his coma. He remained limp as a rag doll, head lolling around on his neck and limbs all-too relaxed as the ex-warrior shook him. Then he hissed out a buzzing noise, lips tickling slightly. It did just the trick as Eliza took a step back in shock, covering her mouth with her hand. A collective gasp echoed through the room, everyone also taken aback. He stayed that way for a few seconds, letting the realization settle in until he finally sprang back to life.  
“I’m joking.” He said and chuckled. “I’m joking.” The entirety of the room sighed in relief as Eliza punched him in the arm, hard. He rubbed the spot where a bruise was sure to already form, yet even with the blow, he couldn’t hide the smile creasing his lips. Craig stood to his feet, unable to veil his solace of coming back in one piece, considering that his brain didn’t fuse with that of the bee’s. He even caught a proud grin ceasing Eliza’s own frown, showing that she hadn’t taken his little joke too hard.  
Craig was overflowing with pride. He may not be the brave, valiant warrior he wished he could always be, but he was content with who he was now. And that’s all that mattered.


End file.
